Wireless networks are used to convey data to and/or from wireless mobile devices. Such wireless networks are expected to support billions of wireless devices by 2020. In some cases, signaling overloads caused by these devices disrupt the communications connectivity of those devices.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.